Safe Haven
by pottcr
Summary: War is brewing. Death Eaters are rising. Amongst all that, Adriana Dolohov and Sirius Black are stuck together in detention and find a magical veil that sends them to not just the future, but an escape from the dangers of their time.


**Disclaimer: I am not blonde, nor rich, nor talented, nor British. Harry Potter is in no way mine.**

 **Note:** This will be Sirius Black x Slytherin OC story, taking place with Marauders characters and possible flashbacks but mainly in Harry's sixth year.

* * *

Adriana grumbled in annoyance as she stalked down the corridors towards McGonagall's room for detention. Her Slytherin robes billowed behind her as she walked fast, and overall she figured she probably looked like a bitch. She always did. Her platinum blonde, steel grey eyes, and severe features were all poignant reminders that she was an elite pureblood, and people were scared of her. The Slytherins welcomed her with open arms, of course. She was one of the richest in the Wizarding World. Her mother was a Malfoy, hence her looks, and her father was Antonin Dolohov, Voldemort's righthand man. She was, in all respects, Death Eater royalty. And she hated it.

People always assumed of her the worst. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs all shunned her. Some even hated her. She had never actually done anything wrong, but any actions she made reflected poorly on her because people never knew the full story. They just knew that her parents were Death Eaters and so obviously she would be one too. The reason for her getting detention was a prime example. She had been walking to class when she saw a fifth year Slytherin picking on and hexing a second year Gryffindor. Adriana had immediately hexed the Slytherin at the sight of this, and he backed away, knowing she could and would beat him in a duel. But just as she was about to counter hex the Gryffindor, McGonagall came along, saw her wand pointed at a younger student, and gave her detention without a second glance. The boy, scared out of his wits, said nothing.

So there she was, going to a detention she didn't really deserve. She used to argue with the teachers and make her case, but now she just saw it as two hours of not having to pretend to be some pureblood snob. All of her 'friends' believed in all that pureblood superiority crap, and she had to play along. If she didn't, she would probably be tortured or killed. She was expected to join the Inner Circle once she was out of school. Then she'd marry some other Death Eater bloke, have children, and never leave the house. How riveting.

"Miss Dolohov," McGonagall greeted. "We're just waiting for one other student, and then I'll explain what you'll be doing."

Adriana nodded and walked into the classroom. She figured she would be dusting the trophy room. That was the classic punishment.

"Minnie!" she turned to the doorway as Sirius Black strutted in with a grin on his face. Adriana rolled her eyes. Black and his friends were crazy. How they didn't get expelled she would never understand. Not that she hated them. She found the Marauders to be rather annoying, and she had a distaste for his womanizing behavior. But she did respect him for speaking out against the purebloods and their ways, and she was in awe of his bravery to run away. She was jealous, even. She could never do what he did. She was cowardly and had no place to go.

"Mister Black," McGonagall acknowledged him in a stern tone though Adriana could see the faint smile tugging at her lips. It was obvious the Transfiguration professor had a soft spot for the Marauders. Adriana wished there was a teacher who liked her. Slughorn didn't count, he only liked her for her title and wealth.

"What's Dolohov doing here?" he scowled as he looked at Adriana. Like the rest of Hogwarts, he thought she was a no good Slytherin.

"The two of you both have detention," Professor McGonagall looked at them both. "You will be cleaning out the storage chamber under the library. I expect it to be spotless by the time you're done, and no using magic."

The trio trudged to the library and down a spiral staircase which Adriana had never noticed before. It was in the back, hidden by several bookcases. You wouldn't stumble upon it unless you knew it was there. Then they were in a stone corridor which looked older than the rest of the castle. It even seemed to be crumbling a bit. Through a pair of large mahogany doors Adriana and Sirius were greeted with a massive room full of clutter. Old desks and piles of books littered the floor, but there were also shelves full of dusty knickknacks. Adriana could practically feel the magic, and she also got a sense of Dark Magic. She was all too familiar with feeling, as it was thick throughout her house. It was like a slow, heavy pulse, and you could feel it in every ounce of your body. Some relished in the feeling, like Death Eaters, while others found it deeply disturbing, like Adriana.

Professor McGonagall left them to do their work, and the two seventh years started cleaning in silence. Sirius was the first to break it.

"So what are you in for, Dolohov?" Sirius said, voice laced with malice. "Let me guess, hexing a first year or some other Death Eater crap?"

That stung. Adriana knew Sirius looked down on her and the Slytherins, but he had never called her a Death Eater before. No one had.

"What the hell, Black?" he looked up and saw her flinch as though his comment had physically slapped her.

"What?" he frowned. "You are a Death Eater, aren't you?"

By now the two had stopped cleaning entirely. Adriana stood up straight and crossed her arms as she turned towards Sirius.

"No, I'm not. Thank you very much."

"Yeah, right," he scowled again. "You're a Dolohov and a Malfoy! And a bloody snake!"

"And you're a Black!" Adriana yelled at him. "Your family is a hell of a lot Darker than mine, and you don't seem to be a Death Eater. So why am I automatically one?"

"Well..." it was evident Black was losing his previous confidence behind his accusation. "You're in Slytherin."

"Slytherin doesn't mean evil," she rolled her eyes. "Besides, not all of us are brave enough to publicly denounce their family. Slytherin is safe for me. No one suspects a thing."

"But..." he trailed again. "If you truly aren't a Death Eater-"

"Which I'm not," she interjected.

"-then how can you live like that? With those people?" Sirius asked. "I'd go bloody insane."

He was absolutely right. Adriana felt as though she were going insane many times, especially during the summer when she dealt with her family hours on end. All the talks about joining the cause, all of the banquets and balls, all of the Death Eater meetings... they were too much. There were days where Adriana felt sick to her stomach. She internally belched when she had to shake the hands of some of the world's darkest wizards and smile as though she were one of them. Sometimes she wondered if one day the facade she put up would become real, and suddenly she would turn evil and murder a bunch of muggle borns. Becoming a Death Eater was her greatest fear. It made her skin crawl.

Sometimes Adriana felt as though her parents could sense her repulsion. Over the summer they started being more strict and critical of what she wore, said, and did. One time she snubbed her nose at the prospect of having an arranged marriage with Lucius Malfoy and her father instantly used the Cruciatus curse on her. He did it for so long that she still had a slight tremor.

"I hate it," Adriana shrugged. "But it's better than being killed for being a 'traitor to the Dark side.'"

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but Adriana cut him off, "Can we stop talking about this? Please?"

He nodded solemnly and they went back to working in silence. It wasn't awkward, and Adriana was content knowing that at least now she wasn't stuck in a room with someone that hated her. She began organizing the books by author and title, using her robes to dust them off since they were only given one duster and Sirius was using it. Her back was to him, but she knew he was arranging all the random objects, picking them up off the floor and cleaning them off. Adriana was almost halfway done when Sirius called for her.

"Dolohov, come look at this," Sirius had moved a shelf to the side and behind it was a small tunnel, just large enough for someone to crawl in. It was cold and Adriana could feel the Dark magic. "Do you feel that?" he said in reference to the magic. Adriana nodded.

At that moment, Sirius' Gryffindor instincts lead him into going through the opening and crawling through the tunnel.

"Bloody hell, Black!" she shouted at him. He continued shuffling through. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

There was silence, and then a gasp. Adriana took a step back.

"Woah," she heard Sirius breath. "Dolohov, come in here."

Adriana didn't know what to do. She should clean up the room and not make McGonagall even angrier, but Sirius was in there looking at Merlin knows what, but it had to be something interesting. Adriana wanted to know what it was, and soon she found herself shuffling through the tight tunnel. It was dusty and very dry, and little pebbles dug into her hands and knees.

"I hear voices," Sirius whispered once she was next to him. The corridor had opened up slightly, just enough for there to be an archway with some sort of curtain over it. There were runes all up and along the sides, but even Adriana, who was very skilled in Ancient Runes, could not decipher what they said.

"I hear whispering," she said quietly to Sirius. He frowned.

"The voices aren't whispering," he told her. "They're saying my name."

He reached out and stuck his hand through the curtain. It was translucent yet Adriana could not see the stone wall on the other side. It was as though nothing was there. He reached in further.

"Black!" she whisper shouted, a bit scared by the whispering voices, as though if they heard her something bad would happen. Sirius pulled his hand out then went to take a look behind the archway to see if anything really was there, but as he did so he tripped over a loose stone and went tumbling into the curtain.

"Black!" Adriana exclaimed again as she grabbed his hand to try to pull him back. But it was too late. They both went lurching forward, through the veil and into a great darkness.


End file.
